


Hubble, Hubble, Toil and Trouble

by Cliotheproclaimer



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Family History, Gen, Hecate has to climb stairs, Julie Hubble is not impressed, Possession, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliotheproclaimer/pseuds/Cliotheproclaimer
Summary: When Ada Cackle departed for the Michaelmas Headmistresses' Conference and handed over responsibilities to Hecate Hardbroom, she issued her Deputy with three, clear instructions: 'Don't let Pendle near the larders, check on Agatha at least once a day lest she attempt escape, and for goodness sake Hecate, under no circumstances expel Mildred Hubble.'A feat which may be easier said than done, when Mildred Hubble's attempts to research her family history put not only herself, but the entire academy in mortal peril.Featuring a wicked ancestor, an angry Julie Hubble, and Hecate Hardbroom having to both climb stairs and express emotion within the space of a single day.





	Hubble, Hubble, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from dreamsofamuggle - I hope you enjoy! And thank you to the lovely fxngirlmadness for giving your thoughts.

It is a little known fact that three times a year, just before the break-up of Great Britain's witching academies for the holidays, the Headmistresses of those reputable institutions meet at a hotel somewhere in the west of England for a long weekend to take in the air, attend a few seminars and have some polite debates on the future of the craft.

In her twenty-fifth year of attendance, Ada Cackle was able to predict the events of a conference with ease. Pippa Pentangle would bring some grand, exciting but expensive ideas on teaching modern magical methods that would have herself and the Headmistresses of the other non-fee paying schools exchanging slightly weary glances, Miss Amulet would bluster about tradition long enough for Ada to sneak to the back and grab the best biscuits, and then Ada herself would usually close the weekend with an inspiring speech of her own.

She was rather pleased with her effort this year - 'A Testament of Friendship', inspired by the events of the last half-term. Ada was well aware of the curiosity of the other Head teachers as to how Cackle's had survived the death of a Founding Stone, and her talk promised to pack out the Conference room. And then of course, there would be tea, and scones piled high with clotted cream and jam, of the kind they serve in the west country that make you ashamed thereafter to give the name 'scone' to any lesser creation. Yes, all in all Ada Cackle was looking forward to her weekend away.

So she packed her night things, her few smart dresses and some entertaining reading for the evenings, and handed over responsibilities to Hecate Hardbroom. As ever, she issued her Deputy with three, clear instructions: Don't let Pendle near the larders, check on Agatha at least once a day lest she attempt escape, and _for goodness sake Hecate, under no circumstances expel Mildred Hubble_.

This last part was said with increasing exasperation after Ada had returned no less than three times from a conference and found herself having to alternately placate a seething Hecate and soothe a tearful Mildred.

 

In her tenth year of assuming Miss Cackle's duties in her absence, Hecate Hardbroom was remarkably relaxed. (Well, as relaxed as Miss Hardbroom could ever be, which was to say that she was not pacing up and down the floor of the potions lab reducing apprehensive first years to shivering wrecks.)

Very little of incident had happened upon the pupils' return from the half-term. Why, even Ethel Hallow seemed determined to leave her fellow pupils alone in an effort to get back into Miss Hardbroom's good books, whilst Mildred Hubble was positively shining after discovering her ancestry. Her failed potions were no longer greeted with a worried, tense frown. Instead, she regarded them with a fierce determination that told them that she would do better next time.

Hecate doubted it. For all the girl's new-found confidence she was hardly a natural scientist. Still, she was pleased with Mildred Hubble's fresh attitude, and to match her Hecate had redoubled her efforts with the child.

Of course, Hecate's method of doing so involved hauling the girl into detention to redo her potions, and saddling her with so much constructive criticism that Mildred would huddle bleary-eyed over her prep in the evenings and wonder if she was ever going to please her eagle-eyed potions mistress. But certainly no one could accuse Hecate of not making enough of an effort with Mildred Hubble. And there could be no doubt about it. Mildred was improving.

Indeed, one could say that the day Miss Cackle left for her Devonshire hotel, Hecate Hardbroom was in exceedingly good temper. The fifth year had all done surprisingly well in their coursework, Sybil Hallow had answered three questions correctly in class, a favourite academic of hers had just sent her a fascinating new study on the use of potions in controlling behaviour that he wanted her to peer review, whilst Pippa Pentangle had sent her some salacious pictures from her bed in the hotel that had had Hecate Hardbroom blushing almost as pink as Pippa's nail polish.

What was more, Hecate couldn't deny that without the stress of Ada potentially being removed as Headmistress, she rather enjoyed taking charge of the school. She sat in Ada's chair, Morgana purring on her lap, and glanced over at her mirror, wondering if Pippa would have time in the evening to talk.

Just as she was reaching for her maglet, there was a knock at the door.

 

In hindsight, Hecate later reflected, she should have known that her good day had ended the moment Mildred Hubble poked her head around the door with a winning smile.

'Hello, Miss Hardbroom.'

Hecate raised her eyebrows and sighed inwardly, but indicated for the girl to enter.

Mildred exhaled in relief, closing the heavy door behind her.

'Well, Mildred?' She asked, less of an edge to her voice than there might have been on another day. 'What is it you want to see me about?'

Mildred took the seat in front of Ada's desk, fiddling with her sash. Hecate bit back a reprimand as she began to speak.

'I - um - I haven't been able to find any of my family in the history books in the library,' Mildred said, without pre-amble.

'Well, I'm hardly surprised.' Hecate remarked, not unkindly. 'If your last magical ancestor lived in the fifteenth - perhaps the fourteenth - century.'

'Exactly.' Mildred spoke earnestly. 'And that was before there were magical schools as well, so there aren't any school records. But Mirabelle said that her coven practised in caves, and Maud found this book talking about an extinct Cornish coven of witches who linked their magic to the land and sea…'

'The Logres Coven.' Hecate finished for her. Mildred nodded. 'So you believe your ancestor to have headed one of the most ancient and noble covens of Great Britain - a coven said to be founded by Morgan le Fay herself?'

Mildred blushed, but she held firm.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom. And I checked - the Hallows claim their ancestors were members of the coven. And it was a Hallow who pretended to have reignited the founding stone.'

Miss Hardbroom digested the information, took in the bright-eyed enthusiasm of her pupil. She leant back in her chair and pressed her hands together, regarding Mildred over the tops of her fingers.

'Well, Mildred Hubble.' She pronounced, looking the girl in the eye. 'The question remains. What do you wish to ask of me?'

Mildred bit her lip, but looked determined.

'Could I please look for Hubbles in the Old Library?'

Hecate took a sharp intake of breath. The Old Library was home to the ancient collection of manuscripts the school had accrued over its four-hundred years of teaching. There were scripts in there that went back well beyond the time of King Arthur, and the tomes were undoubtedly priceless.

But it was more than that. The Old Library was where they kept the wickedest works of the craft, safe from the inquisitive eyes of student witches with a predilection for the dark. It was where Ethel had found the spell to drain the Founding Stone of its powers.

Sensing her teacher's discomfort, Mildred carried on. 'I wouldn't touch anything I didn't have to, I promise! I looked up an inventory spell - and Esmeralda said that she'll do it if you say yes - I won't cast anything, I swear on Tabby's life.'

Hecate tilted her head slightly to the side, narrowed her eyes and considered Mildred Hubble. She supposed that if there was any student safe from the allure of the dark, it was the girl sitting before her.

'Very well.' She said, in clipped tones. 'If Esmeralda has agreed to come with you, then I suppose there is no harm in it. But you are not to touch a single manuscript that does not contain the word Hubble - and if you do, the consequences will be…beyond imagination.' She finished severely, but Mildred relaxed, smiling in relief. The promise Hecate Hardbroom undertook whenever Miss Cackle left the premises for extended periods not to expel Mildred Hubble was one of the worst kept secrets at Cackle's.

'Thanks so much, Miss Hardbroom.' Mildred said, happily.

Hecate sighed, but waved her hand and said in a clear voice.

'Nunc muri sacrati verba mea exaudi She chanted, 'I give permission to Mildred Hubble, Esmeralda Hallow…' She squinted down at Mildred, who nodded for her to go on, 'Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade to enter the old library this evening.'

No sooner had she finished the chant, Mildred was making a beeline for the door, practically skipping in her excitement.

'Thanks Miss Hardbroom, you're the best!'

Hecate fought a smile as Mildred carefully closed the study door, shaking her head. Really, the girl was simply incorrigible sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 Indeed, when Hecate took her second year class for Potions the next morning, there was nothing to indicate that anything was amiss. Certainly the three young witches seemed a little sleep-deprived, but they were cheerful enough, and as Mildred passed her desk, she said in an undertone.

'Thank you Miss Hardbroom! We learnt so much.'

Once again, Hecate found herself fighting the urge to smile, and was perhaps as a result a little curter than she intended when she told Mildred to take her seat and begin reading the instructions.

It was a particularly fiddly ageing potion that morning, and Hecate had steeled herself for a Hubble-related disaster. Felicity's cauldron had already been reduced to cinders, and even Ethel Hallow was refraining from her usual posturing in order to better concentrate on measuring out her ingredients.

When Mildred raised her hand halfway through the lesson, therefore, Hecate assumed the girl had a query, and materialised next to her wearing her most patient expression.

'Yes, Mildred Hubble?'

The girl wore a bewildered look on her face, glancing to and from the instructions and her cauldron. 'I - er - I think I might have finished.' Mildred stammered.

Hecate snorted.

'I very much doubt…' She broke off as she examined the contents of Mildred's cauldron. The potion was exactly the right shade of green - and there was an ideal amount of effervescence.

'Very well.' She said, trying to appear nonchalant. Mildred held out a spoon, and Hecate lowered her mouth to take a sip.

Almost instantaneously, Hecate saw her hair grey a little, and felt the lines in her face deepen - she guessed she must have aged by about ten years. The perfect amount for the quantity provided. Mildred gasped.

'Did…did I do it?' She wondered aloud.

Hecate frowned, glancing at the contents of Mildred's cauldron once more.

'Mildred Hubble.' She said quietly, anger welling inside. 'I provide instructions for potion making for a reason. An ageing potion can have potentially devastating effects if made incorrectly, and to look up an alternate method for brewing is the very height of irresponsibility.'

A look of confusion was growing on Mildred's face.

'But Miss Hardbroom…'

Hecate continued, voice rising as she got into her stride.

'Every instruction on the Cackle's curriculum has been approved by the Magic Council, every precaution taken for the safety of you girls. Do you imagine we do such things for our own amusement, Mildred?'

'But I didn't look up a different method!' Mildred cried. 'I can't have done - I was in the library all of yesterday, remember? Maud and Enid will tell you, and Esme, I never looked up how to do this potion.'

Hecate closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and forced herself to take a few deep breaths and remind herself of her promise to Ada.

'I know for a fact, Mildred Hubble, that you have used an alternate method.' She said through gritted teeth. 'You've added mint instead of parsley, which does indeed make for a more potent potion, but if added at the wrong temperature it makes the solution extremely volatile. And I'm guessing you added a counter-clockwise turn for every two clockwise, which lengthens the effect of the potion - but it's a very good thing I prepared my own antidote using the same altered method, else it would be utterly useless in reversing the ageing process.'

Mildred was frowning deeply now.

'Well…I did do those things.' She said, slowly. 'But at the time I thought they were just mistakes. After I added the mint, I couldn't understand why I'd done it, and I barely noticed the stirring…but it was like there was something in my head, criticising the instructions.'

Hecate looked pointedly at her pupil.

'Mildred Hubble.' She said, disbelieving. 'Are you trying to tell me that you did these things by instinct? If you are lying to me…'

'I'm not, Miss.' Mildred shook her head, as if there was water in her ears. 'But it wasn't like an instinct, I don't think. It was more like an actual voice, telling me what to do. It even told me when to add the mint.'

She perked up, looking up at Hecate excitedly.

'Miss Hardbroom, yesterday evening we found the Hubble Grammar thingy.'

'Grammarie.' Hecate corrected automatically, trying to conceal her surprise.

'Right, Grammarie. It was all in Old English, and even Esme couldn't understand it - but maybe it's given me some kind of magical instinct I didn't have before!'

Hecate bit back a reply. She highly doubted that to be the case - a family Grammarie was nothing without its writings, and the idea of one imparting magical knowledge simply upon being discovered…well it was preposterous, to say the least. But seeing Mildred's face, so full of happiness and hope at the thought of having some sort of magical breakthrough, she found herself unable to express her doubts to the child.

'It is…a theory.' She eventually said, in a strangled voice. 'But in future, Mildred Hubble, you will keep concentration and follow the standardised instructions whilst in lesson time, no matter how ridiculous _the voice in your head_ finds them. There will be plenty of time for more complex magic when it can be accompanied by a greater degree of magical control. Have I made myself clear?

Mildred lowered her gaze meekly.

'Yes Miss Hardbroom.' Hecate relented.

'Very well then. You can write me a short evaluation on the differences between mint and parsley in potion making. As it is, this is…a good effort, Mildred Hubble.'

Mildred's eyes widened, and her face split open with a smile of pure delight, so unused was she to such high praise from the potions mistress.

 

Just then, two rather unfortunate things happened. Firstly, Ethel, who had been eavesdropping, listened to the commendation given to Mildred Hubble's work and felt jealousy coil like a disgruntled snake in her stomach. Secondly, she made the decision to substitute mint for parsley in her own potion, and show Miss Hardbroom that her own magical instincts were second to none.

Unfortunately, she had not been listening when Miss Hardbroom explained the necessity of regulating temperature when making such a substitution. Consequently, when she added mint, the potion first contracted within her cauldron, and then exploded, covering herself and Felicity Foxglove in green gloop.

'Ethel' Fliss screeched, as her skin withered to resemble a ripened date. The glare Ethel answered her with could barely be seen under folds of heavy wrinkles, which dwarfed her pointed features.

'This is precisely what I was talking about.' Hecate snapped, the familiar headache she had come to identify with the great Hallow-Hubble feud pulsing at her temples. 'Ethel Hallow, what on earth possessed you?'

As Ethel spluttered and stammered, Hecate lost patience. 'Here.' Summoning her measuring flask and the antidote, she swiftly calculated how much the two had aged and poured out the appropriate dosages. 'I'm disappointed, Ethel Hallow. You are usually above such…mishaps.'

As the two girls drank the antidote, Ethel's white hair return to blonde and her wrinkles retreated into her face, but her expression only grew more sour. And when Hecate vanished her cauldron and attempted to move on to where Maud was struggling, she heard Ethel hiss venomously at Mildred.

'Bad enough being the worst witch, aren't you ashamed to be a cheat as well? Like anyone would believe that you could brew a potion like that by yourself.'

Hecate stiffened. She normally didn't intervene in such matters; much better that the girls argue these things out amongst themselves - but perhaps that last comment crossed a line.

And yet just as Hecate was pondering whether to turn around and give Ethel Hallow detention, something so extraordinary happened it wiped all other thoughts out of Hecate's mind.

Mildred Hubble drew herself up to her full height, and narrowed her eyes at Ethel. When she spoke, her voice rung with command.

'Would thou speakest ill of the most noble and reveréd name of Hubble, girl?' She eyed Ethel with contempt. 'You, a mere Hallow? Rest assured, this House hast borne the finest witches known to the art, and an insult to our honour is an insult to the honour of the Code and Craft itself. As for you, I have never seen a young witch with less finesse or eye for elegentia. Perhaps when thee can hold the faintest glimmer of understanding of the deep magicks of the earth, thou mayest question the integrity of a Hubble. Until then, return to thine hedge-magic and goat-charming, impudent girl.'

Ethel's mouth opened and shut, but no words seemed to come out.

Meanwhile, Hecate Hardbroom's eyebrows were climbing so high up her face that she wouldn't have been surprised if they took flight.

'Mildred Hubble.' She found her voice. 'That is quite enough.'

For a moment, Mildred turned to look at her, and Hecate reeled at what she saw. Mildred's eyes were ablaze with a cold, righteous anger, and when the child raised her hand Hecate flinched. But after a moment, Mildred blinked and rubbed her eyes, and the anger was replaced by puzzlement.

'I'm - I'm sorry, Ethel.' She said, bewildered.

Ethel didn't say anything. For the first time since she had seen Miss Drill rugby tackle a flamenco-dancing Miss Hardbroom, Ethel Hallow was utterly speechless. She was pale as she turned around, two red spots appearing on her cheeks.

'Ethel?' Mildred asked, anxiously. 'Ethel please don't be upset, I didn't mean it.'

'Silence.' Hecate intoned. She turned around to the rest of the class, who were watching the display with enormous enjoyment. 'And the rest of you, back to work!'

 

* * *

 

As the girls were filing out from class, and Hecate began sorting their essays, she heard a small cough. Mildred Hubble was standing in front of her desk, fidgeting.

 'I am sorry, Miss Hardbroom.' She said, blushing. 'I - I really don't know what happened, it was like there was someone else - like I was someone else…' Hecate raised an eyebrow.

'It would appear, Mildred Hubble, that discovering your magical ancestry has gone to your head somewhat.' She told her pupil, setting aside the papers to look the girl levelly in the eye. 'And family means nothing without the personal qualities needed to make a fine witch. Remember that, Mildred.

Mildred bit her lip.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom.' She said a little dejectedly, and trudged out of the potions classroom.

But just as she reached the door, she turned around, and with the same cold look in her eye addressed her teacher in imperious tones.

'Art thou so blind that thou cannot see magical talent before your own eyes? Fie, that a Hardbroom of such powers as your own cannot recognise what would have been clear as day to Clytemnestra Hardbroom, of old. Shame, I cry, shame. House Hubble remembers the old ways, even if House Hardbroom does not. And I think foul scorn on any witch who would stop another from avenging the honour and reputation of her family.'

Hecate stared at Mildred, flabbergasted.

Then, as if coming to her senses, Mildred's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands over her mouth and sprinted away before Hecate could collect her wits and give the girl enough detentions to see her through until she graduated the school.

Hecate closed her eyes, traced her fingers around her pocket watch, and decided simply to make herself a pain-relief potion for her headache and pass this morning's potions lesson off as an anomaly. In all likelihood, things would have simmered down by the afternoon, and pass on in peace until Ada returned.

 

A few hours later, a wide-eyed first year ran in to tell her that Mildred Hubble had turned Ethel Hallow into a beetle. 

 

* * *

 

 When Hecate Hardbroom appeared in the second year common room, the sight that greeted her eyes was so extraordinary she half thought she must have overdosed on the pain-relief.

Mildred Hubble had decided to forego her plaits, and was wearing her hair loose, where it now reached her waist, pulled back from her eyes by a single braid. Perhaps most puzzlingly, she had donned a thick black cloak, and was holding aloft a jar with a struggling scarab beetle inside in triumph.

'Gather round, young witches.' She cried. 'Heed what happens to those who continue to mock and dishonour the noble name of Hubble. Behold your fellow, Ethel Hallow. If I am merciful, she will return to her form by the end of the day, and we shall say no more about the matter. But if I am not, she will scuttle in the earth for all eternity.'

'Mildred Hubble.' Hecate said, thunderstruck. 'What on earth is the matter with you?'

There appeared to be a struggle on Mildred's face, and when she spoke again, her face was pinched in terror.

'No, no, get her out!' She shrieked. 'Miss Hardbroom, help!' Then, her expression twisted until it formed into smooth, cold lines once more.

'Fool!' Mildred snapped. 'Your teacher will do you no good now.' And with a baleful glance to the rest of the room, she turned on her heel and vanished into thin air.

 

Hecate reached forward to try and grab the child before she could do anything so stupid as attempt a transference at this age without a potion…but her arms closed around nothingness.

Heart pounding, she turned to Maud and Enid.

'What happened last night?' She asked, urgently. 'In the old library - take me through everything.'

Maud and Enid exchanged fearful glances.

'Nothing - we found the Hubble Grammarie, and the family tree, but it was all in a different language.' Enid explained. 'Millie was really disappointed, but we couldn't understand any of it.'

Hecate frowned, tried to imagine the four girls in the library…until all of a sudden she was struck by a terrible thought.

'Mildred didn't…try to read any of it aloud, did she?' Hecate asked, trying to remain calm. Maud's eyes widened.

'Oh bats.' She said, looking up at Miss Hardbroom nervously. 'There was this handwritten bit that we thought might be in English, and Mildred was spelling it out - do you think that's what's making Mildred so weird?'

Miss Hardbroom didn't answer. Instead, she closed her eyes and summoned the Hubble Grammarie into her hands. It was an ancient tome, with pages of curled yellow parchment and the faint scent of the sea. She held it out to Maud.

'Find the page, please.' With trembling hands, Maud flicked through the pages until she settled on one with a faint, handwritten scrawl in the top corner. Hecate read it in silence, felt her face grow white as she did so.

'Oh for goodness sake, Mildred Hubble.' She murmured, the beating of her heart only getting faster. 'What have you gotten yourself into now?" Trying to quell the rising panic, she concentrated on Mildred Hubble's physical presence, turned on her heels and transferred to wherever the wretched girl might be.

 

* * *

 

 Mildred, as it turned out, had chosen to seclude herself in the topmost room of the tallest tower at Cackle's, and had cast a great deal of repelling magic to stop Hecate from locating her. Consequently, the normally pinpoint accuracy of Hecate's locator spell was altered, and she found herself at the bottom of a winding staircase, with the sound of Mildred Hubble chanting above her.

As she hurried up the stairs, Hecate panted to herself.

'Well, isn't this just typical. Oh, I'm Mildred Hubble. I see an interpolation in my family grammarie in a language I don't understand, and think, wouldn't it be fun to read it out loud? Oh whoops, did I just release an ancestor hell bent on possessing me? Never mind, I'm sure Miss Hardbroom will climb a great many stairs to bargain with a wicked witch for my life…'

The sound of Mildred's - or whoever it was controlling Mildred's - chanting was growing louder, and as Hecate came up the final few steps, Mildred finally came into view.

 

The girl had now discarded the Cackle's uniform entirely, and was wearing a black dress not dissimilar to Hecate's own, save it was clearly cut from richer material, with a far fuller skirt. And if Hecate was not mistaken…was her cloak bearskin?

Not-Mildred looked up then, saw Hecate and narrowed her eyes. Thinking quickly, Hecate brought her hand to her forehead, and bowed.

'Well met and welcome, Miss Hubble.' She said, quietly. 'To whom am I speaking with?' Not-Mildred regarded her contemptuously for a few moments, as if wondering whether to deign to answer.

'You address the enchantress Amandine Hubble of the Logres Coven, Hecate Hardbroom.' Amandine tossed her hair. 'Renowned sorceress, potioneer and scholar of the darkest arts.' Something struck oddly with Hecate, at that last boast.

'And may I inquire as to your age, Amandine?' She asked, politely. Amandine scowled.

'Fifteen summers - though I know not how many years have passed. Does time not fly when one finds oneself enclosed between the pages of a book?'

'I…see.' Hecate said slowly, mind working fast. She could do this - she handled teenagers on a daily basis, what did it matter if this one was clearly immensely gifted and tied to the coven Hecate had written her dissertation on?

So, rather than make inquiries of the girl, she waited in silence. And, like any self-important teenager, Amandine began to speak of herself of her own accord.

'I was always the most talented witch of our coven. The most crafty, the most artful - not a soul could best me in spells. But mother always preferred my older sister, Mirabelle - that gimlet eyed toad, who could not hold a candle to my own abilities! So I turned to greater masters than she, and learnt the most noble and ancient ways of the dark magicks.'

Hidden in Amandine's expression of haughtiness (so unnatural on Mildred Hubble's warm, open face) was a glowing pride.

'And yet.' Hecate said quietly, testing. 'You became trapped?' Something ugly twisted on Amandine's face, and she stamped her foot.

'No one could trap me! Not even my foolish sister, however dearly she wanted to after mother died. But she took away my powers, told me I'd never have magic again.' A sly look came over Amandine's face, then. 'I was too crafty for her, though. I knew Mirabelle was pregnant. So I wrote a spell in the family Grammarie, knowing that when Mirabelle's daughter was old enough, I could trick her into reading it aloud. Then, once I possessed the brat, I would inherit the coven, and lead it into the glorious ways of the dark!'

'So a part of you was contained in those letters.' Hecate said, thinking quickly. 'And when Mildred said the words, she invited you in to her mind…'

'It was perfect!' Amandine cackled. 'The foolish girl - although methinks she is not my niece.' She said, frowning. 'I know not what happened after I sealed myself betwixt the pages - It would appear that the spell was not read aloud for quite some time.'

'Quite some time, indeed.' Miss Hardbroom said, warily. 'Six-hundred years, to be exact.' Amandine looked at Hecate first in disbelief, and then in horror.

'Six hundred years?' she thundered, as dark tendrils of magic shot from her fingertips and shook the castle walls. Acting instinctively, Hecate made to block it, and was surprised as she met with something almost capable of matching her own magic.

'Oh yes.' Amandine said, panting a little as she recovered from her outburst. 'My great-niece is powerful, is she not? So much raw energy, but so little command or control. Think of what I could do once she is a little older.'

Hecate blanched. The Goddess knew she had spent enough sleepless nights worried about what could happen if Mildred came into her full powers without understanding how to control them. The thought of a witch as dark as Amandine having access to them was truly the stuff of nightmares.

'Amandine.' Hecate said slowly, cautiously. 'I'm afraid you won't be able to carry on possessing Mildred. The Magic Council won't stand for it. And so I really must insist that you remove yourself from Mildred now, else the consequences for you will be far graver.' Amandine snorted.

'Art thou such a fool that thou wouldst believe I had no mind to such thing?' She asked, witheringly. 'Shouldst thine 'Magic Council' try and remove me by force, I shall kill the child. After all, I shall have no use for her.'

Hecate felt an icy trickle of fear run down her spine at the casual way in which Amandine discussed killing Mildred.

'Then.' Hecate said firmly, 'I shall simply have to stop you.' Amandine looked surprised.

'Why?' She asked, regarding Hecate curiously, with her head tilted to one side. 'From what I have gathered, you have no liking for the child. She is ungifted, unskilled, unknowing of the craft. I could do so much more with what she has.'

'Perhaps.' Hecate said, lightly. 'But all the same, I think I would rather have her back.'

'Thou wouldst not need tell anyone.' Amandine pointed out. 'I would not mind attending your…school. I am not so proud a witch that I cannot acknowledge skill in another.'

She stepped towards Hecate with shining eyes.

'Thou art a witch of most excellent skill and craft. It would be a most wondrous thing to be taught by thee. And together, we could do great things. We could conquer the world.'

Hecate regarded Amandine coolly. She was looking at her with the imploring expression she had seen from Mildred countless times - but Hecate was struck suddenly by the difference. When Mildred asked something of Hecate, there was hope and trust in her pleading look. There was only greed behind Amandine's eyes.

'I have no desire to conquer the world.' Hecate said, her eyebrow arched. 'And out of the three people in this room, the only person I wish to see do great things is Mildred Hubble. And you are currently possessing her, so if you wouldn't mind leaving the way you came in…'

Amandine frowned, and stepped a little closer.

'You do like the girl.' She said, wonderingly. 'She thinks you hate her.' Hecate said nothing, watching Amandine guardedly. 'Well, no matter. By midnight, she will be gone; there simply isn't room for both of us in here. Mayhaps there is nothing left of her.'

 

Before Hecate had time to react, Amandine winked. Hecate's breath caught in her throat.

'Is that…you?' She asked, urgent. Amandine winked again, and a transformation seemed to occur on her face.

'Miss Hardbroom!' Suddenly, Hecate found herself looking at her student once more.

'Mildred Hubble!' The girl's face was screwed up in effort, fingers pressed to her temples.

'Miss Hardbroom, you have to stop her. The spell she's casting - it's to summon monsters from the Netherworld. She could destroy the school!'

'Never mind that.' Hecate replied, shakily. 'How do we get you free?'

'You can't.' There were tears on Mildred's cheeks, and Hecate watched helplessly as she hit her head with the flats of her hands over and over, the struggle for control playing across her features. 'The possession spell only works on Hubbles; she's stuck with me. You need to stop her, Miss Hardbroom!'

Before Hecate could answer her, the girl jerked, and there was a viciousness on her face once more.

'Dost thou dare defy me, child?' She snarled, hands raised and a murderous look in her eye. Before the young witch could act on it, however, Hecate transferred away. 

 

* * *

 

 She arrived back in Miss Cackle's study, where the teaching staff were gathered, chattering anxiously.

'Hecate what on earth?'

'Purple smoke coming from the tower…'

'And the second years are saying that Mildred Hubble is responsible?'

'It would seem she has been possessed by a distant relative.' Hecate said in a low voice, walking to the window. The tower was almost entirely obscured by the thick, dark smoke that choked the brick and stone, whilst sparks like shooting stars were emanating from the small room at the top. 'And unless one of us can think of a way to stop her without hurting Mildred before midnight, then…' She trailed off. It didn't bear thinking about.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. 'Enter.' She barked, crossing the study floor. The door creaked open, to reveal a rather harassed looking Maud and Enid.

'Um, Miss Hardbroom?' Maud asked timidly. 'We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…is it really one of Mildred's ancestors possessing her?'

'Yes, Maud Spellbody.' Miss Hardbroom said, her voice tight with worry.

'It's just…we think we might have a plan, Miss Hardbroom.' Enid said, unusually hesitant. 'We're just not sure whether you'll like it.' Hecate spun around, looking sceptically at the two witches.

'Oh?'

'It's complicated.' Maud twirled a bunch on her finger anxiously. 'And I'm not even sure if it's possible...' Hecate cut the girl off, sharply.

'Well, out with it. What won't I like about the plan?' She said in brusque tones. Maud and Enid exchanged nervous glances.

'We need to call Millie's mum.' 

 

* * *

 

 It took fifteen minutes for Maud and Enid to convince Hecate of the necessity of summoning Julie Hubble, but by the time she had got them to outline their plan in its entirety, she was forced to conclude there really was no other way.

Needless to say, after being transferred to the school and briefed of the situation, Ms. Hubble was not impressed.

'Do the words statutory duty of care mean nothing to you Cackle's lot?' She practically snarled, pulling off her surgical gloves and glaring at Hecate Hardbroom.

'It is hardly my fault.' Hecate retorted, instantly regretting how childish the words sounded. 'It's your great-aunt who is causing all this bother - not to mention Mildred read aloud a spell of unknown origin, which even someone as lacking in basic common sense as your daughter ought to have known was incredibly dangerous.'

'And what was she doing with this book in the first place, might I ask? How was a thirteen year old girl allowed to come into contact with something with the potential to possess her?'

'Mildred Hubble has been walking into such situations since the moment she arrived at this school, and I for one…'

'Oh for the love of God, shut it, the pair of you.' Dimity Drill snapped, raising her voice over the women's quarrelling. 'Ms. Hubble, we are sorry Mildred found herself in this situation, but contrary to what she would have you believe, Miss Hardbroom does indeed care a great deal about your daughter, and will get her back if it's the last thing she does on this earth. Hecate, would you stop wasting time squabbling with Ms. Hubble and explain to her what we need to do, or so help me I will go up to that tower and drag Amandine Hubble down by her plaits myself.'

Hecate blushed, but gave a curt nod to Julie Hubble, who appeared to have gone just as red. After a short, awkward silence, Julie was the first to speak.

'Well, alright then. But I don't understand. What on earth can I do about this bloody Amandine person?'

Hecate coughed, a little embarrassed.

'If we can trick Amandine Hubble into leaving Mildred's body for another, then we may be able to trap her within a device developed for the containment of dark witches.' She said, haltingly. 'But the spell Amandine used to possess Mildred is designed so that she may only possess descendants of Mirabelle Hubble. If one of the staff were to offer themselves in Mildred's place, it would be futile.'

Julie blinked, understood the implication.

'So I need to do it.' She said, slowly. 'But why would she want to possess me? I'm no more magical than a microwave.' Hecate flushed.

'Well quite. Which is why I need to…become you.' 

 

* * *

 

 The stage was set. Dimity had gone to fetch Amandine down from the tower. Maud, Enid and Julie were stationed in the room next door, ready for if anything when wrong. And Hecate, thanks to a rather effective impersonation potion, looked the spitting image of Julie Hubble, down to every last curl, and was holding what appeared to be a small crystal ball - or what would have appeared to be a small crystal ball were it not invisible - tightly in her hands.

She caught a glimpse of herself in Miss Cackle's mirror. Julie Hubble really did look quite…bewitching, clad in the traditional Hubble witching robes Hecate had copied from an illustration Maud had found in an old history book.

Before she could reflect any more on the matter, Amandine transferred into the room.

'Well?' Amandine demanded imperiously. 'Who doth seek an audience with the renownéd sorceress Amandine Hubble?' Hecate raised her eyebrows, but attempted to school her features in to the expression adopted by Ms Hubble when confronting Hecate at parents evenings.

'I do.' She said, in ringing tones.

Amandine tilted her head to one side.

'And who are you?' She inquired. Hecate smiled to herself. Clearly Mildred had had the good sense to keep her memories well hidden from Amandine.

'Juliana Hubble, greatest witch of her day.' Hecate tried to muster as much contempt in her voice as she could. 'And the mother of the girl you are currently possessing.'

Amandine raised an eyebrow, but Hecate saw her bring her hands behind her back and chew at her lip slightly. Classic Mildred Hubble nervous body language.

'Wouldst thou duel me for her?' She said, mockingly. 'Thou, attempt to defeat me? Even if thou had the faintest chance of succeeding, it would be no good. Thou cannot fight me without harming thy child.'

'I am not an idiot.' Hecate snapped, glowering at Amandine. 'And I am certainly not going to fight you.' She lowered her arms, palms spread as if to show good will. 'I want to offer myself instead of Mildred.' Amandine looked at her sceptically.

'You?' She asked pointedly. 'Why would I wish to become thee? Thou art a witch of three times my summers, I would think.'

'And all the more powerful for it.' Hecate reminded the young witch. 'As well you'd do to remember.'

Amandine looked at her properly then, interested.

'Thou art indeed my sister's descendent.' She said, puzzled. 'I can sense it. But thy magic does not feel as my sister's magic did. You must prove thyself to me. Show me thy command of the magic of our family. '

Hecate nodded, and closed her eyes. They had anticipated this. It was difficult - she had had so little time to look over the Hubble Grammarie, and had ended up hazarding a guess as to the translation of this particular spell. But she thought, hard, concentrating with everything she had.

 

_'Over sea and under stone,_

_The Sessile oak my guidance be._

_Rise up from where thou hast not grown,_

_Let my magicks nature free!'_

 

For a moment there was nothing. And then, the floor began to shake, and the stones rumble, and four oak trees began to grow at rapid rate, roots uprooting tiles as they thickened, branches showering the room with leaves of pure gold. Delphiniums and foxgloves and hyacinths shot up and blossomed, their scent heavy and sweet. Hecate felt herself shake in exertion, trying to block out her other senses as she concentrated on the spell. As she held it, the gold of the leaves dulled to brown, and they tumbled gracefully to the floor. Then, leaves and acorns began to grow afresh, first green, then ochre and finally a deep, rich gold once more.

It was Hubble magic, untouched by modern practices. Deep and ancient and beautiful, but messy and chaotic and difficult to tame. Hecate could feel something of what she felt when she tested Mildred's potions and spells, and ground her teeth in frustration. At the core of the magic was something beyond her control and understanding, and as much as she admired its power, it irked her.

Slowly, she relaxed, and the trees and flowers melted away. Amandine looked impressed.

'Magic most wondrous.' She breathed. 'I have not seen its like since my grandmother's death. And such command to do it wordlessly - in truth, this girl's magic is unwieldy, even for one such as myself.'

Hecate could see that the young witch was tempted. And then with a start, Amandine narrowed her eyes, her gaze suddenly full of suspicion.

'Why would you give this all to me? Is this a trap? A trick? I will not be trifled with!' Amandine raised her hand and conjured a flame, stepping towards Hecate menacingly.

But Hecate took a step forward herself, unafraid.

'Because.' She said quietly. 'It will save Mildred Hubble. And at this moment it is taking every ounce of self-restraint I have not to blast you off the face of this earth for putting her in such danger.'

A look of surprise passed over Amandine's face, and she glared at the floor, looking a little sulky.

'All this fuss over a stupid little girl.' She muttered. 'When she could barely make an ageing potion.'

'She is ten times the witch you will ever be.' Hecate said, regarding Amandine coldly. Amandine's expression was still stony as she looked determinedly away from the older witch, but if Hecate wasn't mistaken, she saw the girl attempt to blink back tears.

'And thou carest for her that much? That thou wouldst give thine own magic for her? Thine own life?' Hecate's gaze didn't soften, and she looked at the girl steadily.

'I care for her that much.' Amandine sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

'I do not think my mother would do as such for me.' She said, in a small sort of voice. 'Mildred is lucky to have thee.'

Hecate folded her arms and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Perhaps she would feel a little more sympathy for the girl if she wasn't currently possessing Mildred Hubble, and contemplating possessing herself.

'Very well then. Let's get this over with.' She said, her voice curt. 

'Thou dost not know I have agreed.' Amandine replied, petulantly. Hecate took another step forward.

'No? Well unfortunately for you, I know something you don't.' Finally, Amandine looked up, Mildred Hubble's brown eyes meeting Hecate's own.

'What? What dost thou know.' Hecate's lips quirked up in an almost-smile.

'I know that face. Come on, be quick about it.'

Amandine gave another sniff, and then threw back her head. Hecate braced herself as the young witch chanted:

 

_'Bark of elm and sea-thrift flower,_

_This witch remain within my power._

_Apple seed and salt sea water,_

_My magicks fill the Hubble daughter!'_

 

As she finished the spell, the girl's back arched, and a white light escaped her mouth. But as Maud had guessed, Amandine was unable to travel further, unable to enter the woman who was decidedly not a Hubble.

Acting fast, Hecate revealed the globe held in her hands.

 

_'As set down in ancient lore,_

_This witch be bound forever more!'_

 

Hecate watched with satisfaction as the white stream of light was drawn towards the orb. There was a bright flash of light, almost blinding, and then it dimmed, until the orb merely glowed, lighting the room as a lamp might. With a triumphant grimace, Hecate banished it, dusting off her hands.

'And good riddance.' She muttered.

 The girl in front of her gasped, wrapping her arms around her torso as she inhaled huge lungfuls of air. Hecate, removing the impersonation spell, half-ran to her side.

'Are you alright?' She asked, her voice betraying her anxiety as she tilted the girl's chin up to look her in the eye. To her relief, she saw Mildred Hubble - dazed and a little confused - but Mildred, without a shadow of a doubt. Hecate checked the girl over, feeling at her face with her fingers.

'I - I think so, Miss Hardbroom.' Mildred groaned. 'Ow - my head.' Hecate exhaled in relief, summoning a chair and forcing her to sit down.

'You'll be fine.' She said shakily, her relief turning to anger. 'Of all the careless, idiotic things to do Mildred Hubble - you must never cast a spell unless you know the source and what it has the power to do.'

'I'm sorry.' Mildred said, biting her lip. 'I didn't mean to cast it, I was just saying it out loud. I never thought…'

'No, that's the problem with you, Mildred, you never think.' Hecate snapped. 'This could have been far worse than it was. Not only could you have remained trapped inside your own mind, but you almost gave your own incredible capacity for highly chaotic magic to a witch darker than any I've known.' Mildred's eyes widened, and she gasped.

'Er - Miss Hardbroom, the potion I - well, Amandine - was brewing up in the tower…'

'Miss Drill is dismantling it as we speak. But that is precisely what I was talking about. Detention with me every weeknight for three weeks, Mildred Hubble, and a thousand lines: I must not recite unknown spells. Why, I've half a mind to….' She broke off, unsure of what she had a mind to do.

 

Mildred, after regarding her form mistress carefully, said quite quietly.

'I am really, really sorry Miss Hardbroom. You're right, it was stupid of me. I was just so excited. I thought if I found out more about Mirabelle Hubble, I would feel more like a proper witch - and you would see that I was one, too. But a proper witch wouldn't have read out that spell.' Mildred screwed up her face miserably.

With an unpleasant jolt, Hecate realised that the was doing so in an effort to hold back her tears, and it was with that understanding that Hecate groaned. Was the wretched girl really going to make her say it out loud?

'Oh for heaven's sake - Mildred Hubble, I am only going to say this once, so you had better take heed. You are a proper witch, and you were before you discovered your ancestry. Do you really think I would have spent so much of my hard-earned free time with you in detention in your first year if I thought you were a mere Ordinary girl?'

Mildred blinked at her in astonishment, tears practically forgotten.

'But…but I thought…you went in for all that family stuff?' She said, confused.

'What on earth gave you that impression?' Hecate said, not choosing her words in her bewilderment.

Mildred frowned.

'Well…Ethel does, and you're always talking about how great it is to be a Hallow. And when I first came, you said that I couldn't be a witch if there was no magic in my family!'

Hecate sighed, folding her arms defensively. It had been a long day, and she supposed she might as well come out with it.

'Mildred Hubble, I make no secret of the fact that I am a witch fond of tradition, and of the old ways of practising magic. And yes, when you joined the academy, I had my doubts whether a girl without any magical background to speak of could in fact be a witch, for various academic reasons you need not concern yourself with now. But…well, truth be told, by the time you reversed Agatha's annihilation spell, you had already altered my opinion. I began to see some of the faults in relying on family when assessing a girl's magical abilities. I even wrote a paper - well, that's neither here nor there.'

She broke off, cheeks colouring a little. 'The fact of the matter is, Mildred Hubble, you made me see that you could be a talented witch regardless of your background. And if you wish for my honest opinion, the fact that there was a witch in your family twelve generations back has no effect on the kind of witch you are now. That has far more to do with your own qualities - of recklessness and stubbornness and disorganisation,' she added severely. But seeing Mildred's expression, she added in a softer tone. 'And also, I suppose, of good-heartedness, and creativity, and determination. You'll make a fine witch one day, Mildred Hubble, and when you do it won't be because of Mirabelle Hubble. It will be because of you.'

By the time she had finished, Mildred's eyes were so round they seemed practically in danger of consuming all matter of the universe, and Hecate felt a little self-conscious. She tried to inject as much of her old briskness into her tone as she could in addressing the girl once more.

'Well, I think we have kept your mother waiting quite long enough. She is very anxious to see you.'

Hecate made to transfer them, but Mildred caught her hand.

'Wait, Miss Hardbroom.' Hecate looked down at where their hands were now joined. 'I was hiding memories from Amandine when she was possessing me, and…well I know she said that I think you hate me. But I don't. I know you don't hate me, Miss Hardbroom.'

Hecate looked closely at Mildred. Coming from any other pupil, it might have been a boast, or a sycophantic gush. But Mildred wore a small smile on her face, despite the headache Hecate knew must be pounding at her temples, and as she withdrew her hand from Miss Hardbroom's she held her gaze, steady and trusting and a little wise beyond her years.

Hecate nodded, gave a half smile at her student, and then transferred them both from the room, to where an irate Julie Hubble and an anxious Maud and Enid awaited them both. 

 

* * *

 

 Overall, Ada Cackle thought, as she settled herself back into her study on a cold Sunday afternoon, and reflected on the events of the past few days, the weekend could be considered something of a success. She had been complimented on her speech from dawn to dusk, the biscuit selection this year had been simply divine - and to cap it all off, Hecate had managed to get through the weekend without expelling Mildred.

Granted, the girl was facing almost a month of detention, and Ada had had to endure yet another session of listening patiently in her armchair whilst Hecate paced in front of her and ranted about _that insufferable girl and her intolerable predisposition for mayhem… going to get herself killed one day, and if she does so help me Ada I will dig her up and kill her again myself._

But she had made her deputy a cup of tea, and then another, and within the hour Hecate had calmed down enough to ask her about how the conference had gone. That could only be regarded as nothing short of staggering improvement - the last time Ada had taken a weekend away, it had taken Hecate a week to climb down from a position of: _If Mildred Hubble is still a pupil at this school by the end of the week, Ada, then I am resigning. I have come too far in my career to have it stopped by an inopportune heart attack caused by another one of that wretched girl's scrapes._

Still, Ada mused, pulling Pendle on to her lap and summoning her teapot, she would not fancy being Mildred Hubble, tomorrow evening. Hecate's mouth had set in a rather thin line when Ada had inquired as to what Mildred would be doing for her detention. 

 

* * *

 

 On Monday evening, Hecate was waiting for Mildred Hubble at the bottom of the main staircase, tapping her foot. Right on cue, Mildred Hubble came hurtling down the stairs, nearly tripping over the bottom few and having to catch herself on the bannister to prevent herself from ending up a crumpled heap in front of Hecate.

'No running on the stairs, Mildred Hubble.'

'Sorry, Miss.' Mildred panted. 'I'm on time though, aren't I?'

'Just.' Hecate said, looking at her pocket watch. 'Now come with me, if you please.' And without another word, she transferred them both.

 

When they arrived, Mildred looked around them in confusion.

'This is the Old Library.' She said, puzzled.

'Observant as ever, Mildred Hubble.' Hecate drawled.

A hand on Mildred's back, she guided her towards a desk, where a pile of books awaited her. The tomes were ancient, and the embossed titles worn with age, but some of them could still be made out in the flickering candlelight:

_The Logres Coven, a History of Earth magic; Witching genealogies and ancient lines; The Origins of the Coven, myth or history?_

As Mildred looked at the covers, understanding grew on her face.

'This is detention?' She looked at Hecate excitedly. 'I can still research my family?' Hecate sniffed.

'Seeing as your earlier attempts at research almost unleashed a wicked witch from dark age Britain and very nearly killed you in the process, it is clear to me that your work requires…supervision.' She said, primly. 'And as this is a matter I have some interest in, it would be a productive use of both of our time. I expect dedication, however, Mildred Hubble.'

Mildred looked at her teacher and beamed, her grin lighting her whole face. Wisely perhaps, she chose not to say anything, instead sitting down, opening the first history book and getting out her notebook and pen. Hecate sat beside her, and Mildred moved the book so that they could both study from it. The two dark heads bent together, and they began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought below!


End file.
